houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirin
Sirin was the Second Herrscher of the New World after Welt Joyce and Young. She dominated the power of the void. Stigmata story *"On that day, there were a lot of strangers in the village. They wore strange uniforms, terrible masks, and went door-to-door. They said that they were doctors from the city, they had to check the body for us. But I saw they took a lot of people, I was scared, afraid that they would take me away." *At the end of the 20th century, a steel tower stood on the snowfield of Siberia. As the world's largest research facility for Houkai energy outside the headquarters of the Schicksal, the Babylon Laboratory has been highly anticipated by everyone. But also since then, a strange disease has begun to appear in the surrounding areas of Siberia... *"The doctor took me to the truck. There are a lot of children in the truck --- Aphora, Agata, and Galina... everyone is here, but I'm still scared, afraid I can never come back, afraid those doctors, afraid of the strange places I'm going to be taken and waiting for me there..." *“We were surprised to find that the experimental body No.52 from this Belarus showed extremely high Houkai resistance and was able to absorb and neutralize energy. The reason for this phenomenon is not clear, but it is probably ours. This is the thing we are looking for. In addition, the laboratory urgently needs more experimental bodies, please support us." ——2000.01.12 Babylon Tower Research Report (Abstract) *"Aphora, Agata, Galina... Everyone is gone, the next one is me... God, where are you... Mom said that you will protect Sirin... Sirin is a good girl... Sirin did nothing wrong at all... God, I beg you, save everyone... save me!" The Second Houkai War The beginning of destruction In Houkai world, on the Siberian snowfields, stands the second-largest Houkai-energy Research Facility: the Babylon Laboratory The lab's largest, it has nothing to do with it, but in the Babylon laboratory, there is the world's third-largest Houkai-capacity Reactor, with a power of up to 6,500HW. The Houkai power of the 4th Herrscher was only 2000HW. Such a high-intensity Houkai power can be gathered without Houkai, thanks to extremely tight isolation facilities. There are three departments in Babylon's laboratory, the first of which is the Advanced Systems Department, which studies the technology that combines Houkai energy with the human body. On the surface, it is also disguised as a medical institution for the treatment of Houkai energy diseases. While research on Houkai can be combined with the human body, the natural human body is required to conduct research... It was too late As one of countless experimental subjects, Sirin was injected with a large amount of Houkai energy by Schicksal researchers, which finally condensed a Herrscher gem in her body. With the Houkai's agitation of negative emotions, Sirin becomes extremely hostile to Schicksal, manipulated the Houkai energy, and caused the disappearance of researchers in Babylon Tower After discovered the mysterious disappearance of researchers, Schicksal sent S-class Valkyrja Theresa and the Snow Wolf team to investigate. At the same time, the Anti-Entropy leader also sent Tesla and Einstein to Siberia After defeating the Valkyrja who saw her true identity, the darkness in Sirin's heart became more and more inflated. At the same time, the disappearance of Snow Wolf also speeded up the search of the Schicksal Organization. In order to gain more power, Sirin first manipulated the Houkai beasts and let them divert their attention for themselves. However, the hordes of Houkai beasts, on the contrary, only hold Schicksal and Anti-Entropy temporarily, then they all the way to the tower. Sirin consumed almost all of the Houkai energy to launch the space ability, and transferred to the location of the Imperial-level Houkai beast - Assaka that was being bred. Here, the Herrscher consciousness completely torn Sirin's original personality, completely occupying Sirin's body. At this point, the Second Herrscher: Sirin, the Herrscher of the Void, was completely born. The Second Houkai War REDACTED (please read The Second Houkai War manga instead} Aftermath of The Second Houkai War Anti-Entropy Siegfried give the broken gem back to Einstein. Siegfried refused Einstein invitation to join Anti-Entropy as he have to save her daughter. Einstein will try to "heal" Welt Yang. Schicksal Otto used Feather Down to brainwash Theresa and rewrite new memory segment. In order to reproduce the power of the Second Herrscher: * Otto created "K-422" using Kiana and Sirin's DNA but failed as it lack of awareness or higher order brain functions. * Later created "K-423" successfully with addition of 2nd Herrscher gem. But as the gem was damaged in the battle, unexpected outcomes may happen. * In addition, the Schicksal's project "Sirin Project" using Sirin's corpse and successfuly developed Spacetime Fracture System. Fu Hua left without telling anyone in Schicksal, return to Taixuan and seems she forgot everyone during Xuan Yuan era. Later the first chapter of the game "Houkai 3rd Impact", "The Moonlight Throne Incident", the heroine Kiana is caught in the dream by Sirin. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 also has the influence of this role. Sirin Project This is the project that began after Sirin's death to study the Spacetime control that she had. Sirin has the ability to transfer materials to imaginary space, and by studying Sirin's body, they had improved her power and developed a Spacetime Fracture system. to gain the upper hand in the battle against Houkai. Otto implanted 2nd Herrscher gem into Kiana (K-423) in an attempt to artificially create the Herrscher. Spacetime Fracture is a technology born as a product of Sirin Project. By increasing the attenuation coefficient of light particles in the surrounding space, the time's pasage around can be delayed, allowing the user to flow faster than common sense. When used, the surroundings change to dark blue because the speed of light produces a blue shift. Trivia * K-423 room name: eA-401-435, area code: 1199102 destiny * from the comic we know that Houkai meat can be reverted back to human one and can be changed to Houkai meat by Houkai energy.